


Comfort me

by kpop_made_me_a_sinner



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Smut, just fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_made_me_a_sinner/pseuds/kpop_made_me_a_sinner
Summary: You can't wait to get home.





	Comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first fanfiction ever. I have no idea why I'm posting it. I haven't proofread it because I couldn't bring myself to read my own writing. So this may be or may not be a mess. The self insert is shameless but a girl can dream right?

Lee Jooheon. That was the only thing that filled your mind at this moment. Your cute and caring boyfriend, he was your only source of comfort, the one who made your life brighter and your efforts worth it. After a stressful day, you longed to run into his arms and clear your mind of everything but him. The thought that once you got home you would find him there made you sigh in relief.  
Opening the door to your apartment impatiently you almost ran into the living room where he was just as you expected, sitting on the couch and concentrating on some sheets.  
As soon as he heard you enter, he lifted his head to look at you and a soft smile graced his dimpled face.  
-Babe, you're home.  
You made some unintelligible sound in a sign of affirmation while making your way to him.  
Reclining on the couch, he patted his lap in a silent offer for you to sit there. And you pretty much fell onto him, letting gravity take control over your weight. As soon as your butt made contact with his thighs, all your muscles relaxed. He sneaked his arms around you so he could hold you and let you rest against his chest. You felt cozy and weightless.  
-I was waiting for you. - he said after a moment of silence.  
Another sound of agreement was all you could manage.  
-How'd my lovely girl's day go?  
-Tiring.  
-Do you want something to eat? A bath?  
It sounded good, but you didn't want to move so you shook your head.  
-Okay then, let us find a way to get rid of your apathy. - you barely registered his words and the next thing you felt was him tilting your chin up and pressing his lips to yours, making you hum in delight. Making out was definitely a good way to lighten up your mood.  
His tongue was soft against yours, and you let yourself get lost in the feeling, effectively erasing all your worries. He kept the kisses gentle and slow and you didn't think he was planning on anything else until he started a trail along your jaw and then your neck. A spark shot straight to your core at that. You were never too tired for this so you straightened up a little and moved your head to give him better access.  
-I'm horny. - he mumbled against your neck as he snuck a hand under your shirt and caressed a boob.  
-Yeah, I kinda figured that out. - you answered with mirth apparent in your voice.  
He seemed to take your reaction as a sign that you were willing, and started running his hands along your body more insistently, while his kisses got wetter and you felt teeth along your collarbone.  
When he deemed that your clothes were a nuisance to his ministrations he parted himself from you and winked at you before repositioning both of you so you could lay on the couch with his body hovering over yours. His mischievous hands started working on your jeans right away while he gave you a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. After a short and awkward struggle both your jeans and underwear were gone, and in the blink of an eye he was down there, running the pads of his fingers along your inner thighs.  
-Spread those pretty legs for me, princess. - there wasn't much space but you did what you could, hooking one of your legs on the backrest of the couch.  
-That's my girl! - the voice he used was innocently playful and didn't match at all with his actions. He could be an absolute cutie in bed and you loved him for it.  
But his innocent attitude faded as soon as his mouth made contact with your folds and you could only sigh in bliss. He didn't fool around for long, lapping randomly around for a few moments and then going directly for your clit. It didn't take long for you to come, your whole body tingling in pleasure.  
The satisfied smirk Jooheon displayed was sexy as hell, and you knew he was far from done with you.  
-Let me touch you too. - you said breathily and sat straight so you could start removing his clothing.  
However, he didn't give you much time to do so. As soon as he was naked he removed the rest of your clothes and pushed you softly to lay again. Gripping both of your thighs into his hands, he swung them around his waist and proceeded to slide into you, groaning as he felt your moist walls embrace him. You let out pleasured sighs as the warmth of his dick sunk into you, contracting your muscles intentionally and squeezing him greedily, letting out a happy giggle as you heard a strained moan escape his mouth.  
-Cool it down, baby girl. You don't want me finishing too soon. - he breathed with that sexy smirk, his dimples on full display.  
His hips started moving then, and his hand took care of your clit, rubbing vigorously. His thrusts were slow and measured, making you feel every inch of him, but he seemed viciously determined to make you come too soon. Not that you were complaining, but you wondered what was that demeanor for.  
-Jooheon, what...? - you tried to voice your thoughts but you couldn't string the words together. Nonetheless he understood, and winked at you.  
-Relax, princess. I'm going to make you feel real good. Just let me fulfill this little fantasy of mine.  
That explanation confused you even more, but it wasn't worth worrying about when you had him balls deep within you and felt the electrifying feeling of a second orgasm approaching.  
As you toppled over the edge again and contracted around him, he bit his lip, his brow furrowing, concentrating intently on the blissful feeling of your clenching insides. He looked mesmerizing like that.  
You had come twice already, but he had been going at such a calm pace that it wasn't enough to make him finish as well. You expected him to go for it, but without even giving you a moment to recover, he kept stimulating your pulsating bundle and maintaining the rhythm of his hips. At this point the oversensitivity was driving you crazy, white hot pleasure shooting trough your veins, your clit burning so much it was almost painful. Your sighs turned into abrupt and breathless whines, your breathing accelerated with each second and you were sure you were suffocating, but your mind wasn't lucid enough to care as Jooheon held your body down while it contorted and arched at seemingly impossible angles in an attempt to escape the flame that was consuming you whole.  
-Jooheon! - you managed trough your feverish haze. - I don't think I can...  
Jooheon took pity on you and decided to relieve your suffering by increasing his pace on your clit even more, and soon you finally felt yourself contracting rhythmically around him once more, not able to distinguish between pleasure and pain anymore.  
When you finally regained your ability to focus, you saw Jooheon still buried within you, breathless and sweaty from the effort of containing his own pleasure, but with his gaze fixated on you and something akin to fascination swimming in his eyes.  
-Babe... I'll go harder now. - he told you as he lowered himself so he covered you with his body. Your muscles felt slack but you still extended your arms and held him to you. He put his forehead against yours and rammed into you as deeply as he could, now chasing his own release. This was your favorite part of having sex with him. The way he embraced you as close to him as possible, skin sliding against each other's hotly, to the point where you two were a single entity drowning in lust. You reveled in the intimacy of being able to hear his low rumbles, of being face to face with him and watching his beautiful features contorting in both pleasure and amazement, of kissing sensually while holding onto each other desperately.  
You finally felt him twitch and smiled at the sticky warmth spreading deep within you. After a few shallow thrusts he stilled completely and just let his weight press on you while you ran your fingers trough his hair the way he liked. When he recovered his breath he lifted himself off of you and gathered you into his arms.  
-Tell me, princess. Was I any good? Do you feel at ease now?  
A breathy laugh escaped you.  
-Definitely. You're the best stress reliever I could ask for, Honey.  
-I've done a wonderful job, then, haven't I? - he asked suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows at you, cheekiness evident in his voice.  
-An excellent job, without a doubt. - you agreed sleepily while snuggling into him. But then something irked you and you couldn't refrain from asking. - What was this thing about a fantasy you were talking about earlier?  
-I just wanted to see you as I pleasured you until you couldn't take it anymore. It seemed a good occasion.  
You couldn't suppress your jiggles now.  
-Overstimulation? Kinky!  
-Good thing we share kinks, then.  
-Mhm. Let me try it on you next time.  
-Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this, but it's here. Jooheon just makes me too horny and my mind runs wild so I wrote this in one go instead of studying. English isn't my first language so please forgive me if I made any mistakes. Also I hope this helps satisfy the thirst for Jooheon, especially after the 1st day of this 2nd World Tour if you get what I mean ;). Since I wrote this because I'm pretty thirsty myself and the lack of Joohoney fanfics drove me to write my own. As I said, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm not sure I did as well as I would want to, and I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
